


Untitled 4

by DragonRose35



Series: Untitled Incubus Sex Fic Collection [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Consensual Infidelity, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Kuri has a crush and Lydia is forced to share her boyfriend with her frustrating best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have absolutely no idea why I wrote this. It turned out so much longer than I wanted it to and oh look! There's plot! *facepalms*
> 
> ~ D.C.

Kuri whined, flinging an arm over his face as he sprawled on the couch, “Can’t you guys make out somewhere else?” he pouted, hiding a glare behind his arm as Lydia snickered.

“Don’t be jealous, Kuri,” she said as Dustin snorted in laughter.

“I can practically  _ taste _ your lust, you guys. And I’m so  _ hungry _ …” he groaned, turning over and letting his glare be seen, though it softened a little as he sighed, before burying his face into one of the pillows on the couch.

“It’s not my fault you have gone out in three days, not since the night you-”

Kuri grimaced and cut her off, “Please don’t…”

“Poor baby is a total lightweight~” Lydia laughed at him and Kuri pouted at her.

“Let’s see you be drunk on pure love and lust and see how  _ you _ handle it afterwards.” he huffed out and Dustin quirked an eyebrow at him as he nuzzled against Lydia’s bare shoulder.

“If it was just the one time, then all you have to do to avoid it is find a single guy to have sex with.” he said and Kuri groaned.

“I  _ want _ to, but… but it felt so  _ good _ . I want to find them again and do it all over, but I  _ know _ that’s a bad idea. Especially since I’ve heard about demons getting attached to humans that way and that  _ never _ ends up being a good thing for said demon.” he said, frowning now and Lydia made a noise in sympathy.

“Well, maybe Dustin and I can help you out?” she suggested, chuckling when both men handed her their attention- one confused with the other intrigued. “Get your mind out of the gutter, dude, I’m not letting you have my boyfriend  _ just _ yet.” Kuri pouted, but said nothing as Dustin snickered.

“So, what do you propose we do to help our little demon, huh babe?” he asked, pressing kisses against her skin and she giggled, a sound that made Kuri scrunch his nose up cause hearing  _ Lydia _ giggle was just plain  _ weird _ .

“Let’s take him out and see if we can’t help him score a date, so to speak.” Kuri huffed, turning over onto his back, ready to forget this entire conversation until Lydia spoke up again, a smirk tangible in her voice. “Who’s up for a swim~?”

.x.

Kuri felt rather confident as he left the pool’s locker rooms, a towel over one shoulder and the strap of his and Lydia’s miscellaneous bag over the other, his sleek black and red trunks hanging low over his hips, due to his tail.

“Over here, Kuri,” Lydia called him over and he skipped over to where she and Dustin- who had their actual pool bag- where setting up. The day was  _ perfect _ for a swim, and it was evident others thought so as well, as there were several other humans around the pool area and in said pool. There was even another demon- a shifter that sent him a grin that he returned- that sat next to an older woman and it was clear to Kuri that the shifter was acting as her son with how she was acting with him.

Settling down on the towel that Lydia laid out for him, he set down the bag and the towel that he would use to dry himself when all was said and done, and grinned when Lydia grabbed out the sunscreen.

“Dustin, be a dear and put some sunscreen on my back while I braid Kuri’s hair, will you?” she asked and the man rolled his eyes, but obliged as Kuri giggled and turned around for Lydia to put up his hair.

“Will our little demon be needing some sunscreen too?” Dustin questioned with nothing but fondness in his voice and Kuri grinned back at him, ears twitching with his emotions. “I’ll take that as a yes then.” Dustin chuckled and shook his head, uncapping the sunscreen and rubbing some over his hands before applying it to Lydia’s skin as she began braiding Kuri’s hair after brushing through it to make sure there were no tangles first.

“See anyone you like?” Lydia asked, genuinely curious and Kuri bit his lower lip, his gaze immediately traveling to the lifeguard- a tall, gorgeous man with ruffled brown hair and pretty green eyes that sparkled in the sunlight- that was kneeling by the pool, smiling and laughing as he talked with a woman and played with a little girl. “Why do I even bother asking? You’ve had your eye on the pretty-boy lifeguard since we discovered this pool existed.” Lydia snickered as Kuri flushed at her words, clearly embarrassed.

“You’ve made him blush, babe~” Dustin laughed as Lydia giggled and Kuri glared at them both.

“Shut up, you guys! It’s not my fault he’s like the most  _ perfect _ human that has  _ ever _ existed.” he scowled and Lydia smirked.

“Oh?” her eyes lit up then. “Does Kuri have a  _ crush _ ~?” she looked like a kid in a candy shop with that expression and it  _ terrified _ Kuri, if he was completely honest.

“No! Demon’s don’t  _ get _ crushes, Lydia!” he huffed, pushing away from her just as she finished tying his braid with a waterproof, silk red ribbon. He bit his lower lip though when he realized that the lifeguard’s eyes were on him now and his blush darkened until he decided that he needed to cool his head, so he made his way to the pool and immediately dipped into the water, embarrassed when he realized Lydia was still  _ laughing _ at him.

He stayed under for a few seconds until he had to come up for air and he surfaced, resolutely ignoring Lydia and Dustin- even though he realized he’d foregone sunscreen in his embarrassment. Ignoring this, he decided to spend his time swimming idly around the pool as he avoided being hit by various noodles and a single pool football that was being thrown around by a couple of kids in the pool.

After a little while of this, he swam over to one of the edges to see about getting a moment of rest, but unwittingly, the edge he chose seemed to have already been claimed by two flip-flop covered feet. Kuri’s ears tilted back a little before he looked up and he squeaked when he realized the lifeguard as there, staring down at him in amusement with seemed to grow when Kuri accidentally dunked himself in the water in his startled surprise.

When he came back up, the man was kneeling by the pool, laughing even as he offered Kuri a helping hand, “I’m sorry if I startled you, are you alright?” he asked and Kuri was too dumbstruck to do anything but nod and accept the hand, being helped from the pool. “Good, it would be rather ironic if I was the cause of someone drowning in my pool.” the man chuckled and Kuri blushed, partly in embarrassment.

“I-I wasn’t going to drown! I… I was just… y-you…” he stumbled over his words before deciding shutting up was the best course of action as the man laughed some more.

“If you say so,” he said, green eyes sparkling, “my name is-” Kuri cut him off by shaking his head sharply and the man looked bewildered.

“ _ Please _ don’t tell me.” he pleaded, knowing that knowing the gorgeous man’s name would only cement the fact that yes, he absolutely, most certainly,  _ did _ have a crush on this man. A very terrible, very  _ doomed _ one.

“Uhm, okay…” the man looked vaguely hurt and Kuri bit his lower lip, ducking his head. “I should… get back to my post.” he said, nodding to the chair that was sat by the pool and Kuri bit back a disappointed whimper but nodded.

“Y-yeah… okay. I should… get back to… my friends.” he finished pathetically, standing up as the man did as well. As soon as the man turned around, sparing one last awkward glance to Kuri, the demon retreated, going back to Lydia and Dusting before hiding behind the latter. “O-oh Gods, I’m so  _ screwed _ …” he whined and, having witnessed the scene with their own eyes, Lydia and Dustin could only offer their comfort to the distraught demon.

.x.

Kuri took one look at the man in the diner and decided enough was  _ enough _ . Even if the man was ragged and his eyes were too dark, Kuri wouldn’t let it bother him. Leaving Lydia and Dustin in the booth, he sent a sultry smirk towards the man and with a determined sway to his hips, he made his way to the male restrooms, knowing with certainty that the man would follow.

The restrooms were dirty, but Kuri hardly cared about that as he made his way to one of the far stalls just as the man entered the bathroom and sending a grin back at him, he disappeared into it. The stall door was locked behind the man only seconds before Kuri pushed him against the metal of the door before dropping to his knees and he began unbuttoning his pants, pulling them down along with the man’s boxers. He didn’t take any time to look at the man’s cock before he swallowed him down whole, ignoring the sharp groan from him at the action.

Kuri worked him furiously, eyes closed tightly as the man seemed to lose himself in the pleasure of Kuri’s expert mouth and tongue, and his hands as Kuri took the man’s balls within one, rolling them gently to give him more pleasure.

His seed was bitter and there was no pleasure for Kuri at all, and the man was reaching his completion within minutes, spilling into Kuri’s mouth.

Kuri spit the man’s seed into the toilet as soon as he was left alone in the stall and washed his mouth out with soap, before returning to their booth with a disheartened expression. Immediately Dustin and Lydia knew something was wrong and they quickly paid for their meal before taking the demon home.

.x.

“You need to do something, Kuri,” Lydia said, her hands on her hips and Kuri frowned at her.

“I-I  _ can’t _ …” he muttered, ears tilted back to show his emotions. “I tried with that man at the diner, but I could  _ barely _ muster to feed from him with a  _ blow job _ . Let alone  _ think _ about letting him fuck me. It just… I-I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” he groaned and buried his face in his hands.

Lydia sighed, shaking her head, “First you get drunk on love and lust and  _ then _ I make the mistake of thinking you’ll finally let Pretty-boy fuck you at the pool…” frowning, her eyes suddenly widened. “I don’t believe it. You don’t  _ want _ to have sex with just anyone, Kuri… you want someone to make  _ love _ with.”

Kuri gaped at her in disbelief. “Demon’s don’t make love, Lydia! That’s ridiculous. Especially not Incubi. It’s just not in our nature.” he scrunched up his nose and she pinched the bridge of her own.

“Well, how  _ else _ do you explain your lack of interest in fucking another total stranger?” she questioned, a little meanly and Kuri frowned again, before looking down. Groaning, Lydia blew out a sharp breath, “Okay, we need to take care of this right now before you  _ deliberately _ starve yourself because you can’t have the man you want.” She suddenly pulled him up before pulling him along and towards her and Dustin’s room.

“Wha-!?” Kuri squeaked when she pushed him onto the bed where Dustin was currently laying, reading from one of his favorite books. “L-Lydia!” A bright flush bloomed across the demon’s cheeks as Lydia crossed her arms over her chest, standing in the doorway as she sent a pointed look towards her boyfriend.

“Fix this, Dustin. Now, I am going to the store to buy things for dinner and I will return within an hour. If you guys haven’t fucked by then, then I’m shoving you at that lifeguard and telling him bluntly to fuck you.” she said sharply and Kuri sat there, gaping at her, before she suddenly sighed. “I’m  _ worried _ , Kuri,” and that seemed to melt his heart, an expression of guilt across his features as she sent a smile at her boyfriend, who smiled back at her and blew her a kiss.

“Drive safely, babe,” he said and she nodded before turning around, making to get ready to leave.

“Don’t have too much fun!” she tossed back before she left, leaving Kuri and Dustin on their own.

Kuri’s ears tilted back against his head and he sighed, “I’m sorry…” he murmured, ducking his head. “You probably don’t  _ actually _ want to have sex with me… despite what you and Lydia have decided to do with me.”

Dustin sighed and set his book down on the nightstand before he sat up, scooting closer to the dejected Incubus, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him against his own chest. “Kuri, if I didn’t  _ want _ to do this, I never would have told Lydia that I would be willing if you ever needed me to. You’re cute and funny and the most adorable little creature I’ve ever seen. And while I love Lydia to the point that I’m thinking about proposing to her- with the ring that I have stashed in  _ your _ dresser, remember? I love you too, okay? Never doubt that.”

Kuri frowned, looking at Dusting in confusion, “I didn’t know humans could love two people at once…” he said and Dustin rolled his eyes.

“Lydia loves you, too, Kuri, or have you forgotten that as well?” Kuri blushed, but shook his head.

“But she’d never offer to have  _ sex _ with me,” he made a little face and the man laughed at him.

“She would if you wanted it,” he said and Kuri blinked, letting out a noise of sudden understanding.

“Oh…”

“Exactly, now, are you going to let me do this for you or do I have to force you to feed?” Dustin asked, his tone serious and Kuri swallowed hard, looking guilty once more.

“I-I don’t know if I can…” he whispered and Dustin sighed, shaking his head, before turning the demon around, and he pressed his lips against Kuri’s own, letting the kiss be soft and gentle, to ease Kuri into it.

The demon whimpered, but didn’t pull away, nor did he lean into it, and Dustin pulled back, before guiding the smaller man to lay against the bed, his head pillowed against the pillows, his braid almost a mess. “Shh, just let me take care of you, okay?” Dustin murmured, gently tugging Kuri’s shirt from his pliant body and the demon swallowed hard before nodding as he acquiesced.

“O-okay…”

Dustin smiled, clearly relieved, and he kissed Kuri again, pleased when the demon responded and he let it linger for a few moments before he trailed his lips across Kuri’s cheek, down his jaw and to his neck, nipping at the skin that tasted like mint and chlorine. “You are  _ intoxicating _ , Kuri. There are days where I would think about taking you after you’ve flaunted around wearing those damned skinny jeans you love so much. Give you exactly what you keep asking for.”

Kuri whimpered, tilting his head back to give Dustin more access. “Does… d-does Lydia know this?”

Dustin smirked, “Oh yes, she does indeed.” he chuckled, marking a bruise into Kuri’s neck that would likely fade in a few hours- far faster than it would if Kuri was human. “We make a game of it, telling each other as we fuck, all about what we would do to you. Just to see who can make the other cum first.” Dustin grinned a little lop-sided as Kuri blushed at his words, “I’m not ashamed to say that she always wins. Gods, the things she says that she imagines you both doing gets me so hot.”

Kuri moaned, bucking his hips, and he squeaked when Dustin ground back against him, his clothed erection hot against Kuri’s own. “Wh-what do you imagine us doing…?” he asked, the curiosity nearly unbearable and Dustin’s grin widened as he trailed his lips down Kuri’s chest.

“Well, nothing innocent, I can tell you this much,” he said with a low growl and Kuri swallowed at the implication. “I have wanted to take you so  _ badly _ Kuri… I wonder, sometimes, what it would be like to pull you close, pin you against the wall and devour your pretty little lips. After you come home from a conquest, I think about taking you to bed and making you spread your legs for me. I think about taking you after you’ve already had so many other men that night and wondering if maybe I could be the one to exhaust you as you’ve exhausted so many others.”

Kuri’s breath hitched and he spread his legs for Dustin at his words, “ _ Please _ …” he pleaded with a broken whimper, Dustin’s lust for him awakening his hunger.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Our sweet little demon  _ begging _ for my cock even after having others debauch him. Lydia told me she’d let you have me just so she could watch.” Dustin said, laughing when Kuri whined, his blue eyes glazed over with lust. “Do you need to cum?” Dustin asked, and Kuri nodded eagerly. “Okay, I’ll let you cum, but the next time you’ll have to wait until my cock is in your ass.”

“ _ Yes _ …!” Kuri hissed, reaching down with his hands to try and get rid of his own pants before Dustin gently slapped his hands away, removing the rest of their clothes himself. When they were bare, he grabbed Kuri’s arousal, stroking firmly to bring Kuri to his first orgasm of the night. It took no longer than a few minutes, keeping his strokes firm with intent, before Kuri was spilling into his hand and over his own stomach.

Stroking Kuri through his orgasm, Dustin only took his hand away when Kuri whimpered with oversensitivity. “There, better?” he asked and the demon hummed, nodding his head, sprawled out now as he came down from his high. “Now, we can take as long as we want,” Dustin said, stealing a deep, languid kiss from the Incubus as Kuri tried to return it as best he could.

After a few more kisses, Dustin continued his exploration of Kuri’s body, pressing soft kisses to his skin, nipping at each sensitive spot he discovered before he paid his attention to Kuri’s nipples, taking one into his mouth as he pinched and teased the other, relishing the demon’s moans and whimpers at the ministrations.

By the time Dustin was ready to move on, Kuri was already hard again and his own arousal was throbbing near painfully, begging for attention. But he ignored himself for the moment as he reached over to his and Lydia’s nightstand to grab lube from one of the drawers, bypassing the condoms as he knew Kuri wouldn’t want one.

Uncapping the lube, he poured a generous amount onto his fingers, warming it for a few moments before he finally pressed a finger to Kuri’s entrance, though he didn’t push in just yet. He circled and teased the pink puckered hole until Kuri was begging for more and only then did he press in a finger, slow, like they had all the time in the world to do this instead of just forty minutes until Lydia returned.

“D-Dustin…” Kuri moaned, pushing back against the finger and the man smirked, dipping down to take Kuri’s newly awakened arousal into his mouth, toying with his cock as he teased him open, pressing another finger into him, just as slow as the first. “N-no…~” he whined. “P-please… d-don’t  _ tease _ …!”

“I’m going to do this until you’re  _ begging _ to be fed, Kuri. No sooner, no later.” Dustin promised, pressing his fingers deeper until he found Kuri’s prostate and the demon keened, throwing his head back, his eyes closed tightly in his pleasure. “So if you  _ really _ want me, then  _ beg _ .”

Immediately Kuri let his lips part, words spilling from his lips, babbling incomprehensibly, stunning Dustin for a moment, but he understood most of it, “Dustin,  _ Dustin _ , please…!  _ Please _ , I-I want it. I-I want you, your  _ cock _ …! G-give it to me, p-please~!” Kuri begged, writhing down on the fingers, bucking up into Dustin’s mouth when the man took his arousal back into it. “I-I want to feed on your lust, o-on you…!”

Dustin wasted no time in pressing a third and final finger into Kuri, stretching him eagerly now as he sucked harder on the demon’s cock, his sweet pre-cum hitting his tongue and making the man delirious for it. He was almost willing to recant his promise of making Kuri wait until he was inside him to let him cum again, but he barely managed to keep a level head.

It wasn’t easy trying to give an Incubus what it wanted without letting the pleasure go to your head.

When he judged Kuri was ready for his cock, he pulled his fingers out and let Kuri’s erection fall from his mouth with a soft, wet ‘pop’ before he sat back and he met Kuri’s gaze, his ocean blue eyes blow wide with lust and pleasure. “You want me?” Dustin asked and Kuri nodded eagerly. “Good, I’m not going to hold back.” Dustin promised and the whine Kuri let out was enough to snap whatever control the human had left as he grabbed the bottle of lube again and slicked his cock with it, making sure he was sufficiently lubed before he pressed the head of his cock against Kuri’s entrance.

“ _ Do it _ ~!” Kuri hissed, pressing back against him, before letting out a high-pitched keen when Dustin finally snapped his hips, thrusting into Kuri with one, smooth, long thrust. Dustin nearly bent Kuri in two, hooking the demon’s legs over his shoulders as he started to thrust earnestly into the smaller male, knowing exactly how he wanted to be taken. How he wanted to be fed. “A-ah, ah!  _ Yes _ ~! Harder, f-faster! G-give it to me!”

Dustin grunted as he felt Kuri try and match him with his thrusts, pushing back against him, but he quickly stilled the demon with hands heavy on his hips and a tongue down his throat, swallowing any sounds he made eagerly.

The pace was brutal and quick, not like the slow, languid pace of earlier and Kuri  _ loved _ it. Being fucked like the only thing Dustin cared about was  _ using _ Kuri for his own pleasure. It was intoxicating and he wanted more.

Being fed like this, though, Kuri wasn’t about to last much longer, though when he tried to reach for his cock, Dustin growled at him, breaking from the kiss. “You’ll cum on  _ nothing _ but my cock pounding into your tight ass, understand me?” Kuri whined, but kept his hands fisted into the blankets beneath them and he nodded before kissing Dustin again, trying to distract himself from the consuming pleasure.

“C-close, p-please~! I-I’m so  _ close _ …!” Kuri begged, writhing beneath human and Dustin grinned sharply, reveling in the knowledge that  _ he _ was the reason Kuri was like this. Never to mention to the fact that Kuri had been  _ hungry _ for it even before Lydia threw the little demon at him.

“Come on, Kuri,” Dustin purred, “cum for me.” he said, voice low and rough and Kuri’s breath hitched, a scream caught in his throat as he reached the peak of his orgasm, spilling over his stomach once more as Dustin continued to thrust into him. Kuri’s walls clenched around his cock tightly and the human gritted his teeth, closing his eyes tightly before he couldn’t last anymore, spilling his seed into Kuri only seconds after the demon.

“Fuck…!” Dustin cursed, finally stilling his hips as he rested his forehead against Kuri’s shoulder, panting almost as heavily as Kuri was. When he finally pulled out, he lifted his head and met the half-lidded, sated and sleepy, gaze of Kuri and he chuckled, getting up from the bed to go to the bathroom and grab a washrag to clean them both up. When he returned and did just that, he put away the lube and threw the rag onto the nightstand, before reaching out to brush the backs of his knuckles against Kuri’s cheek. “Feel better?” he asked, voice soft now and sweet, as Kuri hummed and nodded, blinking his eyes sleepily.

“‘M good…” he murmured, smiling a little dopily at the other and Dustin chuckled, shaking his head before he put on a clean pair of boxers, not bothering to tell Kuri to dress too, before he settled the demon beneath the covers, knowing he’d never make it to his own room and bed. “St’y…?” Kuri asked, sounding very much like a child now and Dustin sighed, but nodded, slipping into the bed beside Kuri, not even the least bit surprised when he immediately latched onto him, cuddling against him.

“Sleep now, Kuri,” Dustin murmured, kissing the top of his head, “Lydia and I will be here when you wake.”

“Pr’mise…?”

“Promise.”

.x.

When Lydia returned home, Kuri was fast asleep and Dustin was still next to him in their bed, reading his book again. She chuckled at the sight and smiled as she leaned against the door frame, “How is he?” she asked, raising an eyebrow and Dustin smiled at her, beckoning her over.

“He tired out after one round,” he said in answer and she nodded, as if having expected that. “Welcome home, by the way, babe.” he pulled her down for a kiss and she grinned, returning it as she sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Love you, Dustin,” she murmured and he chuckled, kissing her again.

“Love you, too, Lydia.”


End file.
